


That Fucking Umbrella [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some things about Phillip J. Coulson that did not make sense, or add up.</p><p>Well, they did add up. To, uh, something. Now he just needed to figure out exactly what that...was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fucking Umbrella [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Fucking Umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011922) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title** : That Fucking Umbrella  
**Fandom** : MCU  
**Author** : Aria_Lerendeair  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Clint/Phil  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 33:47  
**Summary** : 

> There were some things about Phillip J. Coulson that did not make sense, or add up. Well, they did add up. To, uh, something. Now he just needed to figure out exactly what that...was.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4011922)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/that%20fucking%20umbrella.mp3)


End file.
